Simplify the expression. $ (2t^{3}-2t^{2}) - ( -t^{3}+7t^{2}) - ( -5t^{3}-t) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(2t^{3}-2t^{2}) + (t^{3}-7t^{2}) + (5t^{3}+t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2t^{3}-2t^{2} + t^{3}-7t^{2} + 5t^{3}+t$ Identify like terms. $ {2 t^3} - \color{#DF0030}{2 t^2} + { t^3} - \color{#DF0030}{7 t^2} + {5 t^3} + { t} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 2 + 1 + 5 ) t^3} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^2} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $8t^{3}-9t^{2}+t$